Aramid fibers such as, for example, poly(m-phenylene isophthalamide) (MPD-I) fibers and poly(p-phenylene terephthalamide) (PPD-T) fibers are well-recognized as thermally resistant fibers. Polybenzimidazole (PBI) fiber is another fiber which has been employed in flame resistant applications. These fibers are employed in coats of firefighters, in industrial garments for workers who may be exposed to flame and high temperatures and in many other applications. Thermal stability of the aramid and PBI fibers is attributed to their stiff chain multi-ring structure and to the strong hydrogen bonding between the chains. Further improvement in flame resistance is difficult to attain within the organic fiber framework.